


Butterfly

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butterfly, M/M, Non AU, acho essa tag perfeita pra seongjoong non au quero usar sempre, idiots to lovers, mais um dia boiolando por seongjoong, match accessories, no beta we die like fool, seongjoong, thanxx/inception
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Após o término das promoções de Inception/Thanxx, Hongjoong quer presentear Seonghwa por estar sempre ao lado dele.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 6





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Ola pessoas!!!
> 
> Voltando com mais uma seongjoong ao qual me animei e boiolei ao ver os dois usando match acessorios na epoca de Inception/Thanxx e escrevi essa one shot.
> 
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura.

Ultimo dia das atividades de _Thanxx_ e os integrantes do Ateez decidiram beber até de madrugada para comemorar todas as coisas que conseguiram nessa era.

Estavam os integrantes sentados ao chão, alguns com travesseiros para ajudar a apoiar como Yeosang, outros como San deitando a cabeça no colo de Wooyoung e Mingi que estava com a dele apoiada no sofá enquanto Yunho encostava a sua no ombro do rapper. Jongho estava encostado com as costas no armário da televisão, segurando a garrafa de cerveja na mão como um microfone, cantando algumas músicas aleatórias.

Seonghwa observava tudo de longe enquanto limpava a bagunça do jantar que eles acabaram de comer. Hongjoong foi até a cozinha buscar ele. Ele puxou duas garrafas de cerveja e apontou uma para seu melhor amigo.

— Você precisa mesmo limpar tudo isso agora? — brincou, abrindo as duas garrafas.

— Está uma bagunça e eu não estou limpando, só estou jogando fora as embalagens.

— Isso é limpar, Seonghwa. — Seonghwa olhou para o menor que debochou com o olhar dando um gole na cerveja.

— Se eu não limpo, amanhã isso estará uma bagunça. Alias, eu não pretendo acordar cedo para arrumar no meu dia de folga.

— Ok, certo você ganhou. Deixa eu te ajudar.

Hongjoong colocou as duas garrafas em cima do balcão e começou a lavar a louça enquanto Seonghwa continuava tirar o lixo. Eles terminaram rápido e Seonghwa pegou a garrafa do balcão, se apoiando no mesmo. Hongjoong pegou a outra garrafa e apoiou os cotovelos na pia, atrás dele, ficando de frente para seu amigo.

— Todos lá fora já estão bem bêbados. Jongho e Mingi não param de cantar. Já estou até vendo Woosan se agarrando daqui da cozinha. A ressaca moral amanhã vai ser triste.

— Hoje nos dois bebemos bastante também.

— Merecemos uma folga das crianças. — Seonghwa brincou, brindando.

— Seonghwa… — Hongjoong abaixou a cabeça, diminuindo o tom ao falar — eu tenho uma coisa para você.

— Para mim? O que?

— Um presente.

— Presente? Por que? Você comprou presente para todo mundo por causa das promoções?

— Não, eu comprei somente para você. — falou tímido, virando o rosto para o lado.

— Cade? Eu quero ver. — disse animado.

Hongjoong pegou Seonghwa pela mão e o levou pelas escadas até o quarto. Eles passaram despercebidos pelos garotos da sala que continuavam com as músicas e piadas. Chegando no quarto, Seonghwa pensou em colocar a garrafa em algum lugar para receber o presente de um modo educado com as duas mãos, mas não queria arriscar sem um apoiador para copo no local. Mas não precisou quando Hongjoong pegou a garrafa com sua mão livre após dá o presente para ele. Era uma sacola com uma caixa vermelha dentro, que ele agradeceu antes de puxar o laço em cima dela. E dentro um colar com um pingente de borboleta

— Blueberry-ssi, é lindo. — Seonghwa usou o apelido que deu ao seu amigo (por causa do seu cabelo azul) enquanto virava para o espelho para colocar o colar.

— Você gostou?

— Eu amei.

— Eu comprei uma pulseira para mim com o mesmo pingente — Hongjoong mostrou esticando o braço. Seonghwa pega a garrafa de sua mão e observa a pulseira.

— Eu adorei Hongjoong, obrigado. Mas eu não tenho nada para te dar.

— Não tem problema, eu queria te dar algo para agradecer a sua ajuda, como sempre, nas promoções.

— Eu não fiz nada além do básico.

— O seu básico é muito. E eu queria ter algo nosso, assim…combinando.

Hongjoong ficou mais próximo de Seonghwa, acariciando seus cabelos. O mais velho fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque.

— Hongjoong....por favor...não faz isso.

— O que?

— Não me confunde assim. — Seonghwa continuou, agora com os olhos abertos — Você me olha dessa forma, com tanta paixão. Me toca com tanto carinho, me abraça a noite e dorme com o rosto em meu peito tantas vezes. O suficiente para eu começar a confundir os sentimentos. E essa confusão, não sei se você está querendo me dizer algo ou é somente carinho. As vezes você se afasta ou me trata como os outros. Mas as vezes parece que o seu sentimento por mim é único. Eu…eu só queria entender.

Seonghwa poderia culpar facilmente o álcool por expor tudo o que sentia faz algum tempo mas ele não entendia o que Hongjoong queria. Ele não sabia se ele era apenas o melhor amigo dele ou se ele queria algo mais. Seonghwa sabia o que queria: Hongjoong ou, precisamente naquele momento, seus lábios. Mas era muito difícil decifrar o que o líder queria.

Já Hongjoong estava perdido. Ele sentia algo mais forte pelo Seonghwa, ele sabia que era um sentimento muito forte mas ainda era difícil assumir que ele estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele apenas ignorasse esse sentimento e seguisse. Mas era impossível ele não demonstrar isso ao dia a dia, convivendo com Seonghwa. As vezes, até sem querer, ele demonstrava e não percebia. Por exemplo, no meio de uma entrevista. E, como consequência, aguentar os integrantes perguntando várias vezes se estava acontecendo algo entre os dois.

Então existia sentindo Seonghwa está confuso sobre tudo isso. Hongjoong não sabia dizer algo com tanta clareza. Sua mente estava bagunçada sobre aquele assunto. Mas ele sabia que, naquele momento, ele também queria a boca do seu amigo perto da sua.

Ambos continuaram se olhando sem saber o que falar. Um esperando a resposta e outro tentado descobri o que falar. Com sua mão livre e a outra com a garrafa perdendo o gelo, começando a ter uma cerveja morna, Seonghwa cansado de esperar puxou o menor pela cintura, o deixando bem próximo.

— Me fala que eu estou errado e eu te solto. Ou me fala que não é somente eu que estou sentindo isso no meu peito tão forte que parece que meu coração vai explodir. — Hongjoong automaticamente colocou a mão no tórax do outro enquanto ele falava. Ele sentia o coração do mais velho bater muito forte.

Com a sua única mão livre, Hongjoong a passou pelos cabelos de Seonghwa, acariciado e terminado em sua nuca. O que era suficiente como resposta para o mais velho que o puxou mais próximo, colando seus lábios em um beijo. Suas bocas, a segundos atrás gélidas por causa da cerveja, agora estavam quentes. O que começou com uma briga entre suas línguas, terminou em um beijo intenso e menos desesperador, como se as bocas tivessem se conhecido melhor.

— Seonghwa… — Hongjoong sussurrou de um jeito doce próximo da boca do outro após o término do beijo, suplicando por mais.

— Mais tarde a gente continua, daqui a pouco os meninos vão procurar por nós dois. — Seonghwa deu um gole na cerveja e deu um beijo no pescoço do líder, causando um arrepio. Eles sorriam um para o outro de um jeito que alguns poderiam considerar _“bobos apaixonados”_ e entrelaçaram seus dedos enquanto desciam as escadas.

— Eu estava a ponto de ir atrapalhar a foda de vocês lá no quarto para chamar. — Yunho comentou, rindo. — Precisamos de vocês aqui no jogo.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo? — Wooyoung perguntou e San já completou cantando uma música romântica. Eles começaram a ri sem responder.

Seonghwa pegou uma garrafa de cerveja nova para ele e para Hongjoong. Sentou atrás do líder, o puxado para mais perto e deixando seu braço na sua cintura. Os outros observaram, brincando chamado eles de casal. Era verdade que o grupo sempre _shippava_ os dois sem ao menos saber o sentimento que existia. Mas, como Jongho disse uma vez, _“era obvio que eles se amavam porque nunca dois amigos se olhavam como dois cachorros prestes a latir um para o outro”._

No meio do jogo, Seonghwa ganhou um ponto em cima dos pontos de Hongjoong que ficou bravo e cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. Seonghwa o puxou e beijou seu pescoço, causando um arrepio forte. Não só por ser um lugar que ele era sensível mas também porque a boca de Seonghwa estava gelada por causa da bebida.

—Ah, sua boca está gelada! — Hongjoong reclamou encolhendo o pescoço.

—Por que você não esquenta ela? — Seonghwa desafiou e lançou um olhar sugestivo.

Hongjoong riu e agarrou Seonghwa pela nuca dando um beijo na frente de todos. No começo, ninguém percebeu porque estavam brigando por causa do jogo, mas Yeosang olhou para o lado e gritou _“Olha, eles estão se beijando!”_ o que pegou a atenção de todos que começaram a gritar em um coro comemorando o beijo. Finalizado com a frase _“Vão para o quarto”_ de Jongho.

Eles pararam de se beijar e Seonghwa escondeu o rosto nas costas de Hongjoong, com vergonha. Os meninos começaram a fazer várias perguntas para saber o que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles mas nem eles mesmo sabiam o que seria esse relacionamento. Hongjoong gritou algo referente a voltar o foco no jogo para se distrair dessa conversa.

—Não pensem que vocês fugiram desse assunto! — Mingi gritou — Queremos detalhes depois.

—Sim, por favor, quando eu estiver sóbrio pois quero lembrar de tudo. — Yunho completou.

Os dois riram e continuaram o jogo enquanto arriscavam alguns pequenos beijos entre os intervalos das jogadas. Como resposta, ele recebiam os gritos dos outros brincando com eles.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar.


End file.
